Bone Structure
by smacky30
Summary: Booth and Bones attend a conference. Fluff. For Pam. Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did.


Bone Structure

I hope this wasn't a mistake. That single thought ran through Seeley Booth's mind over and over as he lay on his side studying the woman in the bed beside him. Her strong jaw, prominent cheek bones and full mouth, separately, were too bold to be attractive. However, together they were arresting. She was sprawled on her stomach with the sheet bunched around her waist. The long line of her back was bare. He let his gaze roam from the nape of her neck to the dimples at the base of her spine. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he remembered what lay beneath the sheet. Dragging his eyes slowly back along her length he met her amused gaze.

"Hey," he whispered, reaching out to gently brush her hair off her cheek.

"Good morning." Temperance Brennan replied quietly, her voice still husky with sleep. She studied his face, looking for a sign of how this was going to play out.

"How do you feel?" Booth's voice moved over her like a warm blanket.

With a slow, sultry smile, she said, "Pretty damned good."

Chuckling, Booth said, "I never would have pictured you as the ego stroking type, Bones."

"What?" she asked with a puzzled look. "You asked me a question. I gave you an honest answer." After a moment, she said teasingly, "Can I help it if it was the best sex I've ever had?"

Booth's eyes widened before he began to laugh in earnest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Savannah, Georgia, in late August is a sauna. Hot and humid, the air is a tangible thing. The centuries old live oaks, dripping with Spanish moss, pepper the streets and sidewalks with patches of shade. The cobblestones of the river front promenade are original and bring to mind a time long passed. The squares, surrounded by historic buildings, tell of a kinder, gentler age. Time moves slower. Words flow like honey and manners are more than mere suggestions. The beauty of the city was not lost on FBI Agent Seeley Booth.

He was here, with Dr. Temperance Brennan, to attend a four day conference. Actually, she was presenting a couple of lectures in her field – Forensic Anthropology. Booth had never quite figured out how she could look at a pile of bones and know how and when the person had died. Aside from Bones' presentations, the conference would cover bugs and facial reconstruction and blood spatter analysis. Hopefully, the other speakers would be interesting because Bones intended to attend all the lectures. He had been hoping to spend a little time exploring but she didn't seem interested in sightseeing.

Adjusting his tie, Booth knocked on the door of Bones' room. They were supposed to attend the VIP meet and greet at six and Booth had said he'd pick her up. He was not looking forward to spending a couple of hours surrounded by a bunch of science types. Bones was more than he could handle on most days. He heard the locks being released and the door swung open.

"Hey. I'm almost ready. Come on in." Bones turned, letting go of the door.

Booth realized, just in time, that the door was about to close on him. Reaching out, he caught it and walked into the room. Never taking his eyes off her, he wandered over and sat on the edge of the bed. Damn, he was in serious trouble. Her hair was loose and curling softly around her face. She had done something to her eyes; he couldn't put a finger on what but they seemed to leap out of her face. Then there was the dress. It was red – not a sissy red but a bright, hot red. It was sleeveless and the front sort of wrapped and dipped deep between her breasts. The back was snug and Booth found himself captivated by the way it hugged her hips. His attraction to Bones was not something that was ever truly acknowledged. They flirted and teased without either of them making a move to take it any further. But here, in this place, wearing that dress, she was like a fantasy come to life.

"Booth? Booth!" Bones was standing, purse in hand, watching him watch her.

"Huh?" Realizing he had been caught staring at her, Booth cleared his throat and tore his gaze away. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Are you?" She searched his face for a second before her mouth curved in a slow smile.

Booth knew instantly that she realized where his mind had been. Clearing his throat to cover his embarrassment, he gestured for her to lead the way, "Sure. Let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Booth was amazed at the way she worked the room. It seemed that Bones knew everyone there. She moved from group to group, greeting people and introducing him to everyone along the way. They were headed to the bar to get a refill on their drinks when Bones stopped to say hello to another colleague.

After exchanging pleasantries, Bones said, "Booth, I'd like for you to meet Dr. Gil Grissom. He's a world renowned entomologist and he works with the Las Vegas Crime Lab." She turned back to Dr. Grissom and said, "This is Special Agent Seeley Booth. He is attached to my department at the Jeffersonian."

The two men shook hands and then Dr. Grissom said, "Please call me Gil. And this is my wife, Sara. She's also a CSI with the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

The four of them chatted for a few moments before Dr. Grissom excused himself and Sara. The couple hadn't made it more than twenty feet when a beautiful blonde, dressed in a white cocktail suit, her hair pulled back into a severe bun at the nape of her neck, stopped them. Booth watched as the trio stood talking. He took in the way Sara's chin went up and her eyes narrowed just a little. He saw the blonde stand a little too close to Gil. He observed the woman's sudden discomfort. Finally, he struggled not to laugh when Gil kissed a surprised Sara and the other woman walked off.

Nodding in the direction the woman had taken, Booth said, "I think that blonde just got put in her place." He was grinning and rubbing his hands together.

"You mean Dr. Miller? I'm sure they were just saying hello," Bones said absently, eyes scanning the room.

"Bones, you don't get it, do you? The Ice Queen walked up and Sara's eyes narrowed, her back stiffened, in general she looked pissed off." He stood, hands on hips, surveying the room.

"So? Does that mean she put Terri in her place?" Her brows drew together in confusion.

"Oh no. Sara didn't do anything. It was Gil."

"Why would Gil do that?" Bones asked.

"Because, Bones, sometimes when you love a woman you let her know by fending off other women. Same thing applies to a woman who cares for a man. She shouldn't rub her dates in his face." It was said matter-of-factly, as if he had experience in that sort of thing. He completely missed the daggers shooting out of her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They decided on a sushi place for dinner. As they walked the six blocks from the hotel to the restaurant, Booth cast surreptitious glances at Bones. When she stumbled a little on the uneven sidewalk Booth reached out to steady her. He didn't release her elbow and chose to ignore her surprised look and less than gentle tugging against his grasp.

Once they were seated, Bones found herself studying the man across from her. Without a doubt she found him attractive. Who wouldn't? He was tall and dark and hard bodied. He was intelligent and quick witted. He drove her crazy and made her laugh. And, if she wasn't mistaken, he was interested in more than a casual friendship. When she caught him looking at her in the hotel room he had been checking out her ass. People might think that she was socially inept but she knew lust when she saw it – and especially when she felt it.

Booth was working at being charming. His eyes sparkled and his smile was quick. He kept finding excuses to touch her hand where it rested on the table. He was completely focused on the woman sitting across from him. If anyone he knew accused him of being a romantic he would have denied it. But he couldn't help but think of how musical her laughter was, how her skin glowed and her hair shined. He was turning into some sort of mushy idiot. He needed to get back to DC before he proposed.

On the way back to the hotel, Brennan slid her hand into the crook of Booth's arm. They walked in silence, each consumed by their own thoughts. When they entered the lobby of the hotel Bones released his arm. Booth was amazed at how much he missed that little connection. Without realizing he was going to say it, he asked, "Would you like to walk down by the river?"

Bones stopped and studied his face and, finding the answer to her unspoken question in his eyes, decided not to fight the spark between them. "Sure. I'd like that."

With a grin, he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the elevator. He left his hand there as they descended and guided her out into the heavy night air when the doors slid open. The scent of gardenias and jasmine perfumed the air. The smell of the sea lingered in the background and teased at the senses, making everything else seem sweeter. They walked along the busy sidewalk, lost in their own world; neither of them speaking. The riverfront was lined with shops and bars and restaurants. Music and voices poured out through open doors. The sounds of traffic two stories above were muted. Finding a bench looking out over the water they sat down, bodies touching.

Looking at Bones, Booth said, "What are we doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Bones, don't play dumb. You're not good at it."

After a long pause, she looked at him and said, "I'm not sure." Her voice was soft and husky, her eyes capturing the moonlight and the heat of her body wrapping around him in the dark. "I…um…I don't know what we're doing."

"What would you like to be doing?"

Her tongue snaked out to wet her lips. She watched him as he followed its path with his eyes. "I can't let that factor into it. We're friends Booth. I don't know if I can risk that."

Amazed at her honest response, Booth nodded. "Me either." When she drew her brows down in puzzlement, he continued, "I have very few people that I consider my friends. But out of those, I would say that you are the one I am closest to. I don't know why. Lord knows you are a pain in my backside most days but I like having you around."

"Thanks, I think."

"Well, you know what I mean. Why do you think I try so hard to keep you safe?"

"Booth," she paused, "I won't deny that I find you attractive. You are an excellent example of the male human form. But it's not just about that. It's about your mind. I find you funny and intelligent. And a pain in my backside too."

"So what does this all mean? Other than a mutual admiration?"

"I think it means we should leave things status quo."

"What if I want more?" Booth's face was serious, his eyes roaming over her features while his hand came up to cradle her face. "What if I want it all?"

"What if we mess it up, Booth? What if we can't have it all?"

"What if we can?" Booth's voice was quiet. It stroked over her skin, warm and inviting. And then he brought his lips to hers. Slowly, giving her every opportunity to say no, he moved his head forward.

The kiss was slow, tentative. He tasted her. Just a brush of his mouth over hers. Breaths mingling, they lingered without deepening the kiss. When he felt her hand come up to cradle his and he heard a little whimpering sound coming from her throat he increased the pressure. Her lips parted under his and he jerked in surprise when her tongue came out to flick over his lips. Opening his mouth, he touched his tongue to hers.

When the urge to touch her, possess her, became too much, Booth pulled back. "We should go in." His voice was raw, strained.

Nodding, Bones said, "Yeah. We should."

They stood and made their way back to the hotel. Neither of them spoke in the elevator or on the short trip down the hallway to her door. With a sexy smile and not a little awkwardness, Booth said good night and waited until he heard her locks engage before heading to his own room.

Bones engaged the locks and leaned back against the door. Her lips still tingled from the kiss she had shared with Booth. What had come over them here? She couldn't have these feelings for him. He was her friend, her co-worker, her 'big, strong knight in standard issue body armor'. She chuckled at the memory of Angela's description. She walked across the room and laid her purse on the desk. Kicking off her shoes, she wandered over to stare out the window. But she didn't see the lights reflecting off the water. All she saw was the way Booth had looked at her right before he kissed her.

When the door had closed behind him, he draped his jacket over the back of the desk chair, took off his tie and stripped out of his shirt. Walking over to the window, he stared out at the river and the lights off in the distance. He scrubbed his hand over his mouth, remembering the feel of her lips against his. Just the memory was enough to cause him to ache. Cursing under his breath he turned back into the room. Snatching his key card off the desk he strode to the door and then out into the hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sudden pounding on her door startled Bones out of her reverie. Hurrying over, she looked out to find Booth running his fingers through his hair and muttering to himself. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against the door, taking a moment to consider what opening it could mean. With a resigned sigh, she lifted her hand and flipped the security lock open.

Anything she might have said when she opened the door was cut off by his mouth on hers. There was no tentativeness in this kiss. It was hot and wet and sexy. His hands were on either side of her face and hers were clinging to his forearms as he walked her backward until the door swung closed. The only thing running through Booth's mind at that moment was: Who knew she would kiss like this? She clung to him, her body burning into his through the layers of clothing. Her hands were in his hair, stroking down his neck, digging into his shoulders. Her tongue met his, tangling, teasing. When his hands slid down to cup her ass, pulling her against his arousal, she moaned. That sound seemed to be Booth's undoing.

Dragging his mouth from hers he rasped, "Where's the zipper on this damned thing?"

When she turned around and lifted her hair he began to slowly lower it, kissing each inch of skin he uncovered. When he reached the top of her underwear, he stood and pushed the dress from her shoulders. His breath hitched at the sight of her. Booth had never really considered himself an ass man but there was just something about the way the white thong disappeared between her firm cheeks that made him throb.

When she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, he shrugged and said, "You have the most incredible ass." With a smile, she turned and his breath caught again. "Look at you," his voice was reverent when he spoke. "You're beautiful." His eyes lingered over her full breasts and flat stomach before wandering lower. Her thighs were slim and firm and framed the thatch of dark curls that were just visible through the sheer white fabric of her panties.

Reaching out, Booth placed his hands on her waist and drew her slowly toward him. He felt her breasts brush against him and heard her groan at the contact. Dipping his head, he brushed his lips across hers once, twice, three times before settling her more snuggly against him and sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

Going up on her toes, Bones wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body into his solid frame. The ridges of his t-shirt scraped against her nipples, hardening them into tight peaks. His hands roamed her back from shoulders to waist; memorizing the texture of her skin and the firmness of the muscles. He slid his hands lower, massaging the flesh that had so captivated him minutes earlier. Dragging his lips from hers, he skated over her cheek and down along her jaw before licking and nipping his way down her neck. When he nuzzled just beneath her jaw she shuddered and he chuckled against her skin. Pulling back, he slid his hands down her arms to clasp her hands in his. Tugging, he turned to lead her to the bed. When she hesitated he turned again to wrap his arms around her waist and nip at the curve of her shoulder.

"Bones, are you sure? Because we can stop now but I can't take much more." His voice was ragged. His erection pressed against her. His breath was warm on her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

With a soft smile, she said, "I'm sure." She began to tug at his shirt, fumbling in her haste, drawing laughter from them both. "Help me, Booth," she implored as she continued to work the shirt up over his abdomen. "I remember you running around in a shirt like this during the quarantine. I've been wondering what you'd look like without it ever since."

Booth pulled his t-shirt over his head before releasing her to lie across the bed on his side. He patted the mattress next to him, wiggling his eyebrows just to hear her laugh. She joined him but when she would have turned to face him he put a hand on her shoulder and pressed her onto her back. Eyes locked on hers, all thought of laughter fading, he ran a single finger from the hollow of her throat to the dip of her bellybutton. Splaying his hand over her ribs just under her breast, he brought his mouth to hers in a hot kiss. Mouths open, tongues sliding over teeth, her hands coming up, one to tangle in his hair, the other digging into his shoulder, they spent long minutes exploring one another. He brought his hand up to cup a breast, flicking his thumb slowly over the nipple, teasing it into a hard peak. Tearing his mouth from hers he skimmed over her neck and chest before pressing open mouthed kisses over both breasts. When his lips captured a peak she arched her back, moaning deep in her throat.

"Like that, huh?" he murmured against her flesh.

Her answer was to push him over onto his back. Looming over him, face and chest flushed with desire, she began running her hands over his chest. "Definitely better without the shirt, Booth." She bent to lick his flat nipple, smiling when he jerked in surprise. Sitting up, licking her lips, she said, "Turn about is fair play."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his chest, kissing her until they were both breathless and she was rolling her hips against the bulge straining the front of his pants. When he ran his tongue up the side of her neck and bit softly on her earlobe she slid off him. Hands trembling, she unbuckled his belt before drawing his zipper down. Her knuckles brushed against his hardness and he hissed at the contact.

Suddenly, Booth's eyes flew open and he grabbed her hands. "Shit, Bones. Wait. I don't have…"

"In my suitcase." Blushing at his questioning look, she shrugged and slid off the bed. She rummaged through the bag before giving a little 'Aha' of triumph. Then she was kneeling beside him, tugging on his pants, working his boxers down over his arousal. When he kicked his pants off the edge of the bed Bones said, "Feet." At his puzzled look, she continued, "I need to get your socks off. I can't have sex with a man who's wearing his socks." With a strangled laugh he complied, raising his feet up and pushing his socks off.

She sat back on her heels and looked at him the way he had looked at her earlier. Flattening both hands over his muscular chest she drew them in a sensuous caress down to his hipbones. She ran her fingers through the curls between his legs without touching the hardness springing from them. Tracing small circles over his upper thighs. Absorbing the play of her lighter skin against his darker. She didn't notice Booth reaching for her wrists until he caught them and pulled her down on top of him.

"I think you're overdressed," he said, in between kisses. "Let's get that off."

Bones rolled off him and raised her hips to make removing the scrap of lace easier. Even as she was working them off her feet, his hand was pushing between her legs and he was moaning about how wet she was. When his thumb found her center and his mouth found her breast she flew over the edge with a swiftness that left her gasping.

"God, Booth," she breathed, "I've never…"

"Never?" he asked. When she shook her head he gave a smug grin and said, "Good."

Reaching blindly, he fumbled for the condom Bones had laid on the nightstand. He ripped the package open with his teeth. When his hands shook, she took it from him and rolled it over his erection. He groaned at her touch; his hips instinctively bucking to keep the contact. When they were both protected, he gave her a mischievous look and said, "Do you want to drive?"

She laughed and then nodded. Straddling his hips, she brought her mouth to his and thrust her tongue in and out in a suggestive rhythm. His hardness was pressed against her heat and his hands were on her hips, pulling her down on him.

Tearing his mouth from hers, he gasped, "My God, Bones, you're killing me."

With a slight smile, she murmured, "Wouldn't want you to die in this condition." And with that she guided him into her wetness.

Slowly, she began to move. Her firm thighs flexing as she rode him. Rising almost to the tip before rocking back down to take him in completely. She braced her hands on his shoulders and her head dropped back. Her eyes closed against the sensations running through her body. His hands slid up her sides and cupped her breasts, his fingers teasing her hard nipples, causing her to increase her pace. He suddenly ran one hand down over her stomach and, using his thumb, found her engorged nub. Rubbing in tight circles, he coaxed her along until he felt her muscles fluttering around him. Then he grasped her hips and thrust up to meet her pounding into her, letting her body pull his release from him.


End file.
